wowwikifandomcom_da-20200213-history
Hjemland
Et hjemland er et land, som World of Warcrafts racer kalder hjem. Det er, for det meste, hvor de starter deres eventyr og der hvor deres hovedstad ligger. Nedenunder vil du se en liste over de forskellige racer, delt op i Alliance og Horde, med en lille tekst om hvad der er deres hjemland. Alliance thumb|Elwynn Forest Elwynn Forest: Elwynn Forest er Menneskernes hjemland, da deres, i øjeblikket største by ligger der. Der er tale om Stormwind City, den store flotte hovedstad, ledet af Kong Varian Wrynn efter hans tilbagekomst. Nye spillere der laver Mennesker som deres karakterer, starter i toppen af Elwynn Forests kort, nemlig i Northshire Valley, hvor de skal bekæmpe vilde dyr, Kobolds og medlemmmer af Defias Brotherhood. Det er næsten det samme over hele Elwynn Forest, de samme monstre, næsten. Når du kommer ud fra Northshire Valley og skal fortsætte dit eventyr i resten af Elwynn, kommer du til at møde stærkere dyr, blandt andet bjørne, andre væsner som Kobolds, blandt andet Gnolls og Murlocs. Defias Brotherhood er nok den største trussel i Elwynn, da du kan finde lejrer med dem over alt. De har også overtaget nogle af de lokale farme, som Elwynn også er meget kendt for. Før slutningen på Den tredje krig var det nok Tirisfal Glades, der var hjemlandet for Menneskerne fordi Capital City lå der og dengang var det Lordaeron Nationen, der var den største med mennesker, men den tid var forbi efter den velkendte historie med Arthas Menethil. ---- thumb|Dun Morogh Dun Morogh: Dun Morogh er Dværgene fra Khaz Modan og Gnomerne fra Gnomeregan's hjemland. Her ligger indgangen til den underjordiske Dværge-by Ironforge, som sammen med Stormwind City, nok er en af de mest kendte hovedstader i World of Warcraft på Alliance-siden. Gnomernes fortabte by, Gnomeregan ligger også i Dun Morogh og derfor starter begge racer (Dværge og Gnomer) i det samme land. Landet har et meget bakket landskab og er konstant dækket til af et tykt lag af sne, som kun nogle få væsner kan leve i. Disse væsner inkluderer, ud over Dværge og Gomer; Store farlige dyr som Isbjørne, Yetier, Troggs og Is Trolde. Dark Iron Dværgene har også nogle få udkigsposte rundt omkring som eventyrerne kan prøve kræfter med. Omkring Gnomeregan angriber Leper Gnomes'ne blindt alle forbipasserende. ---- thumb|Teldrassil Teldrassil: Teldrassil er i de fleste tilfælde betegnet som Nat Elvernes hjemland, men det er svært at sige da hele området omkring Mount Hyjal i det nordlige Kalimdor, tit bliver kaldt for 'Nat Elvernes Hjem-territorie', men hvis man skal vælge at lade de samme regler gælde for Nat Elverne, som alle de andre Racers hjemlande i denne artikel, er det uden tvivl Teldrassil, som får prisen. Teldrassil er start-stedet for nye Spillere der vælger Nat Elver som deres karakter plus det er her Darnassus, Nat Elvernes største by og hovedstad, ligger. Dog er 'landet' og byen rimelig ny, i forhold til andre gamle Nat Elver-samfund. Teldrassil er navnet på et verdenstræ skabt af Nat Elver Ærkedruiden Fandral Staghelm. Træet blev skabt på øen Kalidar, men da træet hurtigt overgroede Kalidar, blev stedet altid senere hen omtalt som Teldrassil. I World of Warcraft er Teldrassil stadig ikke vokset fuldt ud, selvom den i Loren og på tegninger, altid er vist som et stort flot fuldt-udvokset træ. På Teldrassil kan man finde forskellige væsner og dyr, som endten beskyttes af Nat Elverne eller som er bukket under af Dæmonernes magi, som stadig pletter landende efter invasionerne. Der findes Vildsvin, Sabers, Edderkopper, Furbolgs, Harpyer, Satyrer og en masse andre bæster der vandrer rundt på det halvt-udvoksede træs overflade. ---- thumb|Azuremyst Isle Azuremyst Isle: Azuremyst Isle blev i World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, Draeneis nye hjemland. På denne ø, som ligger lidt vest ud fra det nordlige Kalimdor, styrtede Naaru-skibet Exodar, ned og selv om det ikke var med vilje, blev en del af Azuremyst og Bloodmyst Isle "forgiftet" af de krystaller, som faldt af skibet i "crashet" gennem atmosfæren på Azeroth. Landet var, før denne beivenhed, en fredelig ø, hvor nogle få Nat Elver eneboerer levede i nær kontakt med dyrene. Men krystallerne fik mange af dyrene til at gå berserk og de blev korrupte. "Landet" er start-stedet for alle de nye Draenei-spillere, hvor de skal starte deres eventyr i Ammen Vale og få et indblik i hvad historien bag deres race er. Under rejsen omkring landskabet på Azuremyst, ligger man hurtigt mærke til det Blå-grønne græs og træerne der har samme farve, de lyserøde og lillae krystaller der påvirker naturen og dyrene, men man ligger nok mest mærke til de forskellige væsner der vandrer rundt. Der er de muterede dyr i Ammen vale og nogle store sommerfugle sikkert bragt med fra Draenor, nogle Ravagers og så dem magen til resten af Kalimdors dyr. Exodar bliver brugt som hovedstaden af Draeneierne i mangel af bedre, og landsbyerne rundt omkring er også bare lavet af rester fra de dele af skibet der røg af ved "Crashet". En anden interessant ting ved Azuremyst Isle er Stillpine Tribe, en Furbolg stamme der ikke er rørt af koruption, selvom Furbolgerne fra Timbermaw Tribe siger at de er den eneste ikke-korrupte Furbolg-stamme. ---- thumb|Gilneas Gilneas: Gilneas kommer i World of Warcraft: Cataclysm og vil være hjemlandet for den nye Alliance-race, Worgen, der er et varulve-folk. Da landet ikke er udgivet endnu og kun er vist i Trailers'ne er det svært at skrive om landet, men man kan i det mindste skrive det der er vist i filmene. Gilneas har et trist gammeldags look, hvor det for det meste regner altid med mørke skyer hængende ovr sig, som passer godt til Worgen-racens udseende. Byernes udseende representerer på en måde den virkelige verden i gammel tid og gaderne ser stille og forladte ud. Horde thumb|Durotar Durotar: Durotar er hjemlandet for Orkerne under Warchief Thrall og Jungle Troldene under Vol'jins Lederskab. I forhold til de andre racers hjemlande, er Durotar et rimeligt nyt land, navngivet så sent som midt i Den tredje Krig af Thrall efter hans far, Durotan. Landet har en meget rødlig ørken-agtig overflade som gav Thrall og hans Orker en følelse af Draenors lignende terræn tilbage i hjerterne og dette blev derfor landet de slog sig ned på og senere byggede Orgrimmar i den nordlige del op imod bjergene. Troldene byggede små byer op på Echo Isles syd for Durotar, men de blev først jagtet på flugt af Daelin Prodmoore og Menneskerne fra Theramore Isle. De flyttede tilbage efter Daelins fald, men det bev en kortvarig glæde, for snart forrådte Zalazane, en af dem selv, resten af stammen og hjernevaskede, ved hjælp af Voodoo, en masse af de andre Trolde og overtog øen for sig selv. Som ny Ork- eller Trold spiller starter du i Valley of Heroes og skal trænes op som "helt". Kategori:Udtryk fra spillet Kategori:World of Warcraft lande Kategori:Lande Kategori:Alliance Lande Kategori:Hordes Lande Kategori:Alliance Kategori:Horde